


Namalowani

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdyby byli kolorami, byliby białym, niebieskim, żółtym, czarnym oraz brązowym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namalowani

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and so they are painted on canvas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/687288) by [queenmcgonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmcgonagall/pseuds/queenmcgonagall). 



Harry — Harry jest bielą. Harry jest bielą nie tylko z powodu bladości swojego gardła, ale przez nadzieję, która wypełnia jego serce i żyły, w których płynie życiodajna krew. Harry musi być bielą, ponieważ w przeciwnym wypadku, nie posiadałby nadziei, która wiąże go z Louisem; nadziei, która jest w stanie pokonać przeszkody rzucane pod ich nogi. Biel jest hałasem, który wypełnia pokój, gdy oczy Harry’ego kierują się na Louisa, a reszta świata przestaje istnieć, ponieważ świat nie ma znaczenia tam, gdzie jest Louis i Harry. Louis reprezentuje jego biel, reprezentuje nadzieję. Biel jest barwą pewności siebie Harry’ego, nieskażoną przez nasze normatywne założenia, nie zabrudzone tym, co kładziemy na barki naszych małych dzieci: nienawiścią, chciwością i egoizmem. Tych cech brakuje w Harrym i dlatego Harry jest bielą.  
Louis — Louis jest niebieskim. Nie tylko z powodu koloru oczu, ale przez rysy w jego zbroi. Niebieski jest ulubioną barwą każdego, ale równocześnie robimy się niebiescy gdy dusimy się i dlatego ten kolor jest sprzecznością, tak jak Louis. Mówisz: „Louis jest bezczelny”, ale widzimy również jego elegancję, wdzięk oraz miłość do rodziny (i miłość do Harry’ego). Wszyscy kochają Louisa; jest śmiechem, błyskiem, sprytem i dziecinnością, ale pozostaje ulubieńcem. I jednak ci, którzy go rozumieją, którzy widzą te rysy, którzy doceniają niebieski za to, czym jest — kolorem, który wydaje się być społecznie przyjętą definicją smutku, będą wiedzieli kim jest Louis, będą znali bezbronność ukazaną w jego bezczelnym języku i słabości, które wiążą go ze szczenięco oddaną miłością do Harry’ego. Możesz powiedzieć, że Louis jest żółtym, ponieważ jest słońcem i jest słońcem Harry’ego, ale Louis jest twoim niebieskim, ponieważ jest twoim ulubieńcem, a i tak w ogóle go nie znasz.  
Niall — Niall jest żółtym. Jest żółtym, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do Louisa, który jest słońcem jednej osoby, Niall jest słońcem dla wszystkich. Niall jest stały i lojalny. Może schować się za twoim horyzontem, ale wychodzi u kogoś po drugiej stronie; u każdego, kto potrzebuje jego blasku najbardziej. Niall jest żółtym, ponieważ jest bezczelny, bezpretensjonalny i niedbały w najpiękniejszych znaczeniach tych słów. Żółty jest parowany z każdym atrakcyjnym kolorem i Niall pasuje do wszystkich i zajmuje przestrzeń obok ciebie w perfekcyjny sposób. Niall jest żółtym, ponieważ nie możesz uniknąć bycia oślepionym, gdy na niego patrzysz, a i tak potrzebujemy go do przetrwania. Kim byłby ten zespół zagubionych chłopców bez Niall’a, bez ich słońca? Nie byliby tymi, kim są teraz, ponieważ go potrzebują; ponieważ Liam może być ich kręgosłupem, Zayn pęknięciami, a Harry i Louis razem tworzyć resztę, ale Niall jest skórą, rozciągającą się wokół i trzymającą ich razem.  
Zayn — Zayn jest czernią. Zayn zawsze będzie czernią, ponieważ został zniszczony cichą odmową i stałym głodem. Zayn jest czernią, ponieważ Liam nie, a Zayn został zniszczony przez coś, czego nigdy nie będzie miał. W najbardziej dosłownym sensie, Zayn jest czernią włosów, o które tak dba, ale czerń jest również dymem, który wypełnia przestrzeń za nim, kiedy patrzy w lustro, ponieważ zawsze jest ona pusta i Zayn jest sam, sięgając w ciemność i nie napotykając nikogo. Siedzisz i myślisz „ona w ogóle nie zna Zayna” i masz rację, ale czy ty go znasz? Czy zna go ktokolwiek? Zayn jest czernią, ponieważ jest rozważny i inteligentny, a tych cech nigdy nie da się zrozumieć w drugim człowieku. Czerń zawsze będzie kolorem jego krwi, którą wykaszle za czterdzieści lat, gdy będzie przepełniony żalem i alkoholem, siedząc na jakiejś ulicy, cień tego kim jest teraz. Ale wtedy też pozostanie czernią. Zayn nie może być niczym innym, nie może być sobą bez skaz, które go zniszczyły, bez ostrożnie stawianych wokół siebie ścian. Zayn jest czernią, ponieważ nie istnieje żaden sposób, aby mógł się z tego wszystkiego obmyć.  
Liam — Liam jest brązem. Liam jest ziemią, jak Niall jest słońcem. Liam jest twardą skałą, która zatrzymuje nas, ich, razem. Jest brązem, ponieważ przez wielu uważany jest za nudziarza, ale brąz jest barwą, która jest najbardziej rozbudowana na skali; to kolor, który istnieje w wielu odcieniach, każdy inny od poprzedniego. Liam i Louis są do siebie bardziej podobni niż ci się wydaje; obaj posiadają wiele warstw i więcej pięter niż najwyższy wieżowiec na świecie. Liam potrzebuje każdego pokoju w swoim budynku, aby schować problemy, które wydają się zawsze opadać na jego barki, na jego stałą, brązową formę. Liam jest ziemią, która wciska się pomiędzy kamienie. Możesz podnieść jej grudę i wydaje się być twarda, ale ściśnij ją i spójrz, jak kruszy się i to jest Liam. Liam ma tak samo wiele słabości, jak Louis i stąd jego potrzeba kontroli, głód, aby wszystko przed nim było ułożone w symetrycznej odległości i idealnie ze sobą współpracowało. (Być może dlatego Liam nie widzi czerni w oczach Zayna, kiedy na niego patrzy. Ponieważ własny głód Zayna jest dziki i niekontrolowany i to w jakiś sposób nie pasuje do świata Liama, więc nie jest tego świadomy.) Kiedy Liam kruszy się, wraca do miejsca z którego zaczął, do ziemi, która wypełnia nasz świat i w krótkiej chwili znów staje się plamą brudu. Liam jest brązem przez swoje niezachwianie, stałość w mijającym czasie. Liam ewoluuje i zmienia się, ale pozostaje Liamem; pozostaje brązem, jak Ziemia.


End file.
